


Three Times The Charm

by mantra4ia



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 21 days of Lucifer, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Lilo and Stitch References, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Trailer, Michael (Lucifer TV) - Freeform, One Shot, Third Time's the Charm, Trixie's prayer, lucifer season 5 speculation and potential spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantra4ia/pseuds/mantra4ia
Summary: A season five Trixstar: Imagine fanfiction.With Lucifer gone (post season 4 finale) Trixie is a little lost, so she prays for an angel. A prayer heard loud and clear by the MIA king of hell. It seems that celestial connections may run in the family.
Relationships: Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, trixstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Three Times The Charm

One of the most aggravating things about hell was that Lucifer could still hear prayers. Like a soundproof room with a squeaky fan. Like a 'no smoking' sign on your cigarette break. Like listening to Alanis Morissette unironically. God's final joke, Lucifer lamented, was that deep in the bowels of exile was just enough awful celestial Wi-Fi to get the spam — prayers to other celestials of which he only caught the static, or pleas to the big man himself — like the bleed-over on an AM/FM radio. Which was why, when Lucifer finally heard a prayer loud and clear with the volume turned up to 11, it nearly knocked him off his throne. It had been so long since anyone had prayed directly to him, not in jest, or begging for a favor, but earnestly and with fervor that at first it gave him a migraine. He could hardly hear the words let alone distinguish the voice behind them, until at last he was able to tune in to someone achingly familiar.

"Hey Lucifer, it's me."

_You little hellion, is that really you?!_

"It's Trixie. I'm not sure whether you'll remember me. It's been a while."

_You have no idea...of course I remember you mini-Decker, don't be silly._

"Maybe you think I'm still pet-sized. Well I'm not anymore."

 _I promise you, those remarks had nothing to do with your stature and everything to do with your intelligence, and possibly also your penchant to devour snack cakes like an animal, small human. But I'll admit I was wrong Trixie, you're smart...clever._ It was then that the epiphany struck Lucifer: why and how was she praying to him at all?

"I bet you're wondering why I called you on the long-distance prayer line. At first I thought maybe I would hear your voice answer me back. That would've been nice, but I guess this will have to do. You see Lucifer, I may have lied to you, and I know you don't like that, but I hope that doesn't keep you away forever."

 _What_? He took flight from his throne and down to lowest canyons of hellscape, trying without success to fully find his footing among the chasms, his knees imperceptibly shaking —though he knew not why — while his feet took hold of him though he knew not where to. As if beckoned by the siren sound of her voice, he made his way through the winding onyx labrynth, turning where her voice waned and proceeding again through the darkened depths where it renewed in strength.

"Please don't stay away. I didn't lie-outright-lie. I just didn't tell the whole truth. I've always known you were an angel, like your brother Amenadiel, just that you live in different places. I wrote a whole bunch of letters over the past few years, but the post office told me Hell wasn't a valid address, and eventually they started making fun of me behind my back for not having enough postage to send a letter that far."

 _Well you should have tried sending it via the DMV._ _Honestly, Beatrice, I have any number of portals there. A whole network really._

"Anyway, I figure where you are it might be lonely, so I guess this is as good a time as any to catch up."

_Out with it then, what's the sitch child? Don't keep me in suspense._

"I just started driving lessons, although they're not as good as yours."

_That's my girl._

"And Charlie's doing great, he started playing soccer." _Please don't tell me Linda had him play keeper because she was afraid of accidental infant angel powers_. "He's the goalie." _Christ, I bet she put him in a helmet too_. "I was mad at him for a long time, I know he's only little, but I was angry that he couldn't remember you like I remember you. He even asked me if you were my imaginary friend." _Does he really not remember his uncle Lucifer?_ "I know, kids are dumb. But I'm not mad anymore. I drew him a picture of you in my art class...and my detention after I didn't do the actual assignment in art class, but still-lifes of fruit are boring. It doesn't look like my old drawings on the refrigerator from the last time you were here, if that's what you're worried about. And it's better than Amenadiel's stick figure drawings. If I'm being honest, I wanted to make sure I remembered you too. Maybe one day you can tell me what you think. My teacher Mrs. Fissner says it's very good. Disturbing, but good. She may have sent me to see the social worker. Mom misses you. I miss you too. Listen Lucifer, I'm sorry I didn't reach out sooner but...never mind, I guess that's all for now...."

 _No, Trixie. You're the first human voice I've heard in a thousand years who isn't begging for mercy. Don't, please_ , Lucifer pleaded.

"It's just I don't really believe in prayers. I mean, I think they're kind of stupid..."

_You're preaching to the choir, Trix. I couldn't agree more, this rare instance being a timely exception._

"...because people find a way to make a prayer all about them, and what they want, when they should really be listening."

 _Oh damnation, don't tell me you've turned into a theological scholar. Did Amenadiel put you up to this? Fess up. Could you sound anymore like your mum, you're the second oldest young person I know. Where is the Beatrice who could extort people for cash, lay waste to my flat in a single pirouette, and inhale chocolate like I inhale controlled substances?_ A haunting thought ghosted over Lucifer's nostalgia. _Did I miss all your formative years?_

"I don't want to sound like this about me. I'm just one person, and what I think doesn't count for much these days,"

_Don't underestimate yourself, Beatrice. You matter a good deal to..._

"but I'm not to be selfish, cuz I don't want to torment you."

Lucifer's step faltered as he staggered against the hellish ravine, at last overwhelmed by the whole absurd, miraculous encounter. All the days upon days he'd spent torturing souls without breaking a sweat, and Trixie was worried about tomenting him? About how her measly mortal trials might affect him? His chest ached as though an ocean of molten despair were roiling inside and he realized the kind of torture she feared. He fought to ward it off, trying to contain the flooding ache, the longing, and utterly, miserably failed. As his back dripped down against the stone, his chin poured into his balled up fists, which collapsed onto his folded legs, and Lucifer cried as he wished to coil up tight enough to disappear from the dread of missing home that threatened to swallow him. Missing them.

"Mom didn't tell me you went back to Hell, because she doesn't know that I believe you when you said you're the devil. She did tell me that it was important for you to leave and that in your new job a lot depends on you. I didn't want to hurt you by asking you to come back when I know that you can't. But this life is important too Lucifer, and...mom. She's got a new friend."

 _So that's it,_ Lucifer thought in resignation, _that's why she's praying._

"I feel lost stuck in between them. So I asked God to send me an angel, the nicest angel he had."

 _You've got to be kidding me? Is that what I am now - sloppy seconds - I'm not even first on the prayer chain!_ A surprising fit of jilted laughter allowed Lucifer just enough reprieve to catch his breath, breaking through the stormy seas of his inner turmoil, to the surface for a gasp of hope.

"Except I'm pretty sure I already used up that prayer when he sent me you."

Lucifer's din of thoughts fell into silent, eerie calm as he pried himself up from the ground in effort to pull himself together. _I can't help you Trixie, your mom deserves to be happy. Chloe deserves to share her life with someone who makes her feel as special as she really is. And God help me, I can't believe I'm saying this, but it would help if you showed her a little grace._

"So I was hoping, Lucifer, that you'll forgive me for being a little selfish. If you're listening, could you please come back and tell my mom that this isn't the right guy for her? I know you're the only one who can convince her."

 _Not if it puts you both in harm's way,_ Lucifer said, knowing that his words would never reach her, and that her prayer, like a billion others before, would float away unrequited.

"If you can't help me, please help her."

Lucifer stopped cold. _Why would the Detective need my help?_

"I've told you, Lucifer. I needed you to understand that I've always known what you look like. Really look like. More than that, I needed you to know I've always understood who you are. **So that you'll believe me when I say that I know my mom's friend, the one that looks like you, he isn't really you."**

It was only then that Lucifer realized where Trixie's prayer had led him, that the wall he'd braced against was not a stone cliff, but a gate. He did not waste a moment eviscerating it's lock.

Trixie had searched for Lucifer once, in his mortal abode at Lux.

She'd found him again whilst defiling his personal den of iniquity with her charms, and Trixie never faltered in her faith.

Little did she realize that even in the lowest bowels of hell she could reach him. And it was about time to show the urchin that her faith had not been misplaced.

_Third time's the trick, Trix._ _You're right. It's time to go home._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments very much appreciated.


End file.
